Nothing is what it seems
by Justinbieber4567
Summary: Mina. The daughter of Li and Sakura goes to a new school. While going to this new school she's taking on the responsibility of being the cardcaptor, but she can't do it alone. Love, loss, betrayal, heartbreak, and capturing cards of course. But can she rally save the worl


Dear Diary,

Your new, so let me tell you about myself. My name is Mina Syaoran, I'm fifteen years old and just about to go into my first year of high school. My parents are Li Syaoran and Sakura Syaoran the famous card captors. Yes I did say famous. My parents have given up all of it because of now that it's finally over they wanted to have a normal life. Is my life really normal? Probably not, but you know I can't wait till it might begin

From always,

Mina,

"Mina, can you come down and eat some breakfast your dad is going to drive you to school," My mother had yelled.

"I'll be down in a couple minutes mom." I called back.

I'm not gonna lie it's hard to believe when my mom and dad were around my age that they had magical powers. My dad tells me that ever since it ended that I would never be involved, but can I tell you a secret? I want to be involved. I want to have magical powers like my mom and dad.

"Oh my goodness Mina, are you almost ready to go?" This time my dad had called for me

"Dad I'll be down in a minute, holy crap." I had yelled at him.

I throw on my black skinny jeans, green areopostale shirt, and black flats. I put my long wavy brown hair into a braid. As always my beautiful blue sparkling eyes were sparkling in the sun. I grabbed my phone, my blue suitcase and sprinted downstairs.

My feet had stopped at the end of the stairwell listening into what my parents were going on about. Was this about my chemistry grade? Don't blame me I got the bad part of science from dad. Or was it about me breaking the lamp last week? It wasn't like a huge party or anything.

"You know this is coming, you can't stop this she has to accept this sooner or later and it will defiantly be sooner Li."

"Sakura, I will not let her go through what we had to go through, she's only fifteen years old, she can't deal with this pressure." My father started to yell.

"Li you can't stop this, I have had visions of her fighting like we were one time," My mother whispered.

"Well...Your visions were wrong," He yelled once more.

"You know my visions are never wrong," She whispered once more.

"Whatever," He said. "Mina, are you done yet?"

"Coming dad," I yelled.

I ran into the kitchen and felt so much awkwardness. What were they talking about? What does mom mean when she says about he visions. I don't understand. What does it mean when they say fighting like us? Why were they even fighting over something so stupid? Why was I having all the questions, but not having any answers?

"Hey, are you ready to go?" My father asked.

"For the millionth time, yes dad I'm ready to go."

I kissed my mom goodbye and walked out the front door, into my dads green jeep. So many questions that couldn't be answered, no one could give me the answers not even my own family. So many thoughts, so many things to know. The only person that could I trust was myself, family, and my best friend.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school?" My father pried into.

"Well lets see, my mom and dad are fighting, I have to go to a new school because you got a new job, and I have to make new friends, not fun dad." I said back to him.

"Mina I know your nervous, but we had to leave, because we needed the money, and we want to further your education and me and your mom just think it's better idea if you go to this private school,''

"But dad, I miss all my other friends, back home where we belong,"

"And where we belonged wasn't good for us," He said with smile.

"Whatever,"

I looked the window, not looking at my past, or looking into the future. Nothing was going to get in my way. Not my dad, or even my mom. It was then I seen a tiny white orb go inside our car. I thought of what it could be, but who knows how weird I can be.

* * *

"Mina were here,"

"Thanks for telling me dad I can't wait to meet all the awesome amazing friends that I'll meet!" I said with sarcasm.

"Listen to me, you'll love here, it has a great school system, was listed as the best school in the country, has an amazing pool, has great sports to play, and of course I'll be here too. You'll love it here."

"Whatever, can I just go?" I sighed.

My hand reached for my bag, and I felt a shock going through it. Electricity was running all throughout me. Going up and down my veins. I screamed, screamed as loud as I could, making sure that anyone, anyone could reach me. Dad flung out of the jeep and rushed towards me. Grabbing my hand while I was wheezing in pain, asking what had happened. In reality I had know what had happened to me, maybe it was just a big shock. I don't know First day in school and I'm already hurt.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?'' My father asked.

"No dad, I really don't,'' I said.

I picked up my bag off the ground and made sure that this time I wasn't going to get shocked. This time the nothing was there, not even a single peep. Dad stayed by my side making sure that I wouldn't throw up, or fall over. He was acting like I was five years old and he had to hold my hand while we crossed the road. I understand that he wants to protect me, but I'm fifteen years old, and can protect myself.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, this shouldn't have happened maybe was the car that shocked you," He suggested.

"Yeah maybe," I kinda agreed with.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you checked into this school,"

* * *

"So Miss Syaoran, you have an interesting record I should say," The principal had said to me and my father. "You had all A's at your last school, never got in trouble, and were on the schools soccer, cheer leading, and baseball team."

"You could say I was very busy," I said out loud.

"It also says we were an honor student, very like by your classmates and teachers,"

"Well I had been liked by everybody, so I guess that's good."

"I think you'll be great here,"

"So she is allowed to go here?" My father jumped into the conversation.

"I think she will be perfect material for our school,"

"Thank you Mrs. Greene." I said kindly.

I picked up my blue suitcase off the dirty floor and walked out to the exit.

* * *

The worst part of coming to this school is not being able to see my mom and dad as much as I wanted to. Even tho me and my family fight sometimes I'm going to miss them so much. Their my family and nothing was going to break us apart not this school, nothing.

"I am going to miss you so much," I sadly said to my father.

"Don't worry me and your mother, will miss you just as much, so don't worry. Okay?"

"Okay daddy," I started to cry.

I haven't cried like this since I was eleven years old and my dad had to go away for two weeks on a business trip to England. I cried like a baby because I missed so much, but this time was different I wasn't going to be gone for two weeks like he was, this was for awhile.

"Don't meet any new boys. Okay?'' He said with tears rushing out of his eyes.

"I can't keep any promises, don't get any new daughters while I'm gone," I said with tears also rushing out of my eyes.

"No one can replace my little girl,"

I sprinted into my fathers arms, wrapping my small arms around his back and not wanting to let go. After a minute of holding I felt something unzipped my bag, it was probably my dad giving me some food before I go. I left his little circle from were I had hugged him and give him a peck on the cheek. I love you and mom so much, I thought.

"I love you daddy,"

"I love you too,"

He stepped into the car, looked outside of his window and screamed I love you once more. Maybe if I was in a regular school parking lot were a lot of people around I would be embarrassed, but you know what I wan't embarrassed, and I was proud to say that. I screamed back to him I love you too and watched as green jeep had left the parking lot and it wasn't coming back for me.

* * *

My feet rushed me into the beautiful white school that was standing before me. Even the office part of the school was gorgeous. At one part of the office there was a girl sitting there replacing Mrs. Greene. She had blonde hair and green eyes. There was two black and red chairs that looked from the medieval times, and huge painting sitting behind her. On the left of the desk was a green plant that almost looked alive.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The lady had asked.

"Oh, hi there, I'm a student and I just got dropped off by my father we seen the principal about ten minutes ago her name is Mrs. Green," I said with hopefully good kindness.

"Oh yes, your name must me Mina correct?"

"Correct, how did you know my name?" I asked the lady.

"Mrs. Greene left me your name and description, she just left to go and get something to eat," The lady said nicely.

"Okay then can you just tell her I said thank you for helping me out this morning," I asked.

"Of course, but before you go, I have to give your room key, your schedule, and your tour guide," She said with all respect.

"Thank you, but I don't need a tour guide," I said to her with clearness.

"Please Mina..."

"Okay," I gave up, I knew that I wasn't winning this fight.

"Abby, come on here for a sec,"

"Yes," A girl said with short straight blond hair that went to neck and brown eyes. She was very short looked about maybe 5'1. She had on her school uniform and looked like one of those girls from my old high school that was a nerd.

"Mina this is Abby," The lady had made us shake hands. "Abby this is our new student Mina she needs a tour guide, so could you show her around, and get her fitted into a uniform?"

"Yes of course. Come along Mina," Abby said to me.

As left the office, it was very awkward. I didn't know this girl, I didn't even know if I was going to get along here.

"It must be really awkward to be around person like me," Abby said while looking down at the ground.

"Not really, its nice to get a new start here, at my old school I was the most popular girl in school, I hated it to be honest with you, just everyone looking up to you, it gets really tiring to deal with." I admired to her.

"Rough life, I guess," Abby said to me.

"Your telling me," I said to her.

"Look I really don't want to show around, but if you want to meet some new people, come by this place, and you'll meet a lot of people. Oh and just meeting you I think your pretty cool," Abby said to me.

"Thanks, but what about my uniform?"

"Already ordered it, and please don't ask how,"

Abby gave me the address to the party and a walked away into my new room. It looked amazing a beautiful bed, walls, chair, and closet. I couldn't wait. I dug through my blue suitcase to see what my dad had put in there. It was shocking, I had pulled out the book, the book that would change my life forever.

The clow book.


End file.
